As is well known, refrigerators may be provided with ice and water dispensers. Such dispensers are typically mounted on an outer surface of a refrigerator door. Each dispenser typically has a lever, actuator button, or actuator pad. In operation, a glass is pressed against the actuator button, pad, or lever, thus activating the dispensing of water or ice cubes, as desired. In some refrigerators, there are multiple levers present (one for ice, one for water).
Where an actuator pad is used, a user typically selects a dispensing function (such as water, or cubed ice, or crushed ice) and then presses the glass against the actuator pad to initiate dispensing. One of the problems with this approach is that where a user wishes to dispense both ice and water into a glass, the user must first select ice, press the glass against the actuation pad to fill with ice, then select water, and press the glass against the actuation pad to fill with water.
What is needed is an actuator pad which is more convenient for a user and does not require both the selection of the dispensing function and the pressing of the galls against the actuation pad in order to perform the dispensing function.